battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion Competition 8: Raiders
Nanopods | promotional = None | boost = Double SP | encounters = | notes = }} Overview The Raider & Animal Invasion Competition is the eight Invasion Competition event, and features Raider and Animal encounters with special icons at the outpost of players, scaled to each players level. The event is introduced as part of the 4.0.1 Patch. Changes made since the previous competition still apply https://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=67250: * Nanopod prizes are now awarded to the top 20 Guilds rather than top 10. * Nanopod prizes are awarded to the top 40 players in each of the winning Guild. * Resource prizes are awarded to ALL members in the top 500 Guilds. These resources include Gears, Bars, Teeth, Widgets and Laurels. * Only one invasion encounters will spawn per 15 minutes, limit of 4 per hour. * The Guild weight maximum has increased from 20% to 50%. Just like in Boss Strike, the Guild Weighting System has been added to the competition https://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=61631. To accommodate the addition of the Guild Weighting System, invasion encounters will now be worth a minimum of 50 points and players will not be allowed to join or leave a Guild while the event is in progress. * All invasion encounters will have a star in the bottom right corner. * When the event begins, allow up to a minute or two for the encounters to spawn. After that, if you still do not see an Invasion encounter on your land, refresh your land by going to the World Map and then back to your Outpost. This should do the trick and get you in the fight. Points are awarded for every defeated invasion, adding to your own total score and the total score of your guild. The Leaderboard Scores can be accessed through the Competition icon in the upper left part of the player's screen, like any other active mission(s). There is a timer associated with this icon that indicates how much time is remaining in the event. Note: * 0 Points will be awarded for defeating invasions on a friend's outpost. * Invasion encounters will spawn for players Level 20 and above. * Invasion will take place over 72 hours (3 days). During that time, similar to Boss Strike events, players will not be able to leave or be kicked from Guilds. * Maximize invasion encounters by clearing all other encounters from your Outpost. Leaderboard The Invasion Leaderboard shows intra- and inter-Guild Ranking. Top Guild Rewards The top 40 players in each of the top 20 Guilds will equally split their Guild’s winnings. In the event that 2 or more Guilds tie any rank, those Guilds will be awarded the same Nanopod prize for that rank. Every member in the top 500 Guilds will win various Resource prizes. In the event that 2 or more Guilds tie any rank, those Guilds will be awarded the same Resource prize for that rank. Gallery File:Invasion Competition 8 Raiders Animals.png|Promotional splash graphic. References Category:Events Category:Raiders Category:Critters